


Thoughts to Run With

by ulrikavolf16



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: AUs, Bunnies, Christmas, Hostage Situation, Lilo and Stitch References, Reference to abusive childhood, Stood Up AU, airport, brothers by choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulrikavolf16/pseuds/ulrikavolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets featuring the Losers, mostly Jake Jensen and Carlos Cougar Alvarez. Lots of AUs, lots of story ideas, some just hashing out ideas, some getting little ficlets attached, lots of train-of-thought, little editing.</p>
<p>Welcome to my brain, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Meeting Because One of You Got Stood Up" AU

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a post on tumblr by likehemmins who wrote:  
> "imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly “sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” and he quietly adds, “i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” and so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time."  
> Which was responded to by danger-days-of-our-lives, who said, "Imagine your otp"  
> This is my response.

I have. Except that is Cougar that gets stood up. Yes. Carlos Cougar ‘I can get you to drop your drawers with just one look’ Alvarez has been stood up.

And Jensen is one of the wait staff who has a heart of gold and is conveniently getting off shift right when Cougar needs saving. 

So Jensen, still in his uniform of perfectly fitted black dress pants, white button down, and black vest, but now with the vest unbuttoned, tie-less, and sleeves rolled up (because he’s off work damnit and he likes being comfortable), plops down into the seat across from Cougar.

“Darling, you are the absolute best for letting me cover for Leonard (there is no Leonard) on date night. Im sorry to have kept you waiting.”

Carlos just gives him a mildly startled and confused look. Jensen whispers,

“Hi, my name’s Jake. Just roll with it. And whoever stood you up is an asshole.”

One of Jake’s coworkers comes up and Jake proceeds to order the best of the drinks and the appetizers for them. When the coworker walks away Jake turns back to Cougar and quickly whispers,

“And Im just now thinking this plan through and realize that you might not be open to the idea of being on a “date” (he even did the little air quotes) with a dude. Which is totally ok, whatever floats your boat. So, to get out of this, and let me save face, when the wine comes you can splash it in my face and storm out like you are breaking up with me for being a bastard and putting my work before spending time with you. I’ll make like to go after you, but no worries, I’ll let you go. Deal? Awesome.”

Cougar barely has time to process what Jake said before the coworker returns with their wine, and mostly he is marveling at how the admittedly handsome blond could talk so fast. 

Jake casually takes a sip from his wine, all the while watching Carlos to see what he would do. Carlos notices how Jake is slightly tensing up, like he’s preparing himself to be drenched in wine. 

Carlos takes his wine, watching Jake over the rim of the glass, has a sip and sets the glass down again with a smirk.

“My name is Carlos.” 

The smile that Jake gives him makes him grateful that his date didnt show up.


	2. Bunny You Can Drive My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a picture that I found on tumblr. And I thought it was hilarious. Enjoy.

It’s just after Jensen joins the team and the first time Jake rides in a car with Pooch driving.

Pooch is the gray driver, calm as can be.

Cougar is the dark gray one in the front passenger seat, just looking out the window watching the trees go by.

Jensen is the one in back freaking out at Pooch’s speeding on civilian sidestreets. Screaming and begging him to slow down.   
“This isn’t a freaking rollercoaster Poochman! For the love of my unborn offspring slow down! OH MY GOD!”


	3. Forecast Calls For A Sucky Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never said all of these would be happy. This one isnt too bad. But still. Sorta happy ending. 
> 
> Pre-Cougar/Jensen. Pre-Movies.

Cougar finds Jensen sitting on the steps of the team house's front porch the night everyone was supposed to have gone home to their families. Cougar, who hadn't left yet, found him sitting in the snow.

 

"Jensen? What-"

"What am I doing here? Well, _SOMEBODY_ was supposed to be gone so I could sneak back into the house and spend my break in peace. But, _NOOO!_ You just had to still be here." said Jensen, his voice shaking from the cold, irritation, and embarassment. He was trying to mask it in sarcasm and humor, Cougar knew that it was something Jake did to hide his pain.

"Why are _you_ still here Cougar?" accused Jensen.

"Mi madre's flight got delayed. Snow. Won't be at my sister's until tomorrow."

Jake nodded silently, not looking up at Cougar. After a long moment in silence Cougar sat down next to Jensen on the steps. Jake turned his head away and started to bounce his knee. After another long silence Cougar spoke,

"Jake?"

Jake didn't answer at first, and when he did his voice shook.

"I usually go to Julie's for Christmas. But this year our parents guilt-tripped her into having Christmas with them so they can see their grand baby. And-" Jake's voice broke. He forced himself to suck in a breath.

"And I haven't been welcome home since I was 15."

Cougar had heard the story of when Jensen's asshole of a father had found out his son was gay he promptly kicked Jake out of their home with nothing but his genius IQ and the stuff he could fit into his backpack before his father could start throwing punches. Jake had been lucky that Julie had her own place and that he could stay with her. Later, his mother had called and told him that she never wanted to see him again.

Jake put his head heavily into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He hiccuped as he drew another breath in. Cougar realized that he was crying, and for the first time, realized that Jake smelled of alcohol.

"It's Bethy's first Christmas." Jake managed to say weakly before he hiccuped on another breath.

Jake had fallen in love with his niece from the moment she was born. He had been there for her birth, Julie's husband had gone AWOL for the occasion, and had gotten to be the very second person ever to hold her. She had stolen his heart from the moment she had opened her Jensen family trademark blue eyes. He absolutely adored her and acted more like a father than her own biological parent. 

With those four words Cougar knew how much his friend was hurting.

Cougar reached around and pulled Jake to him, gently guiding the tech's head to rest on his shoulder. Jake reached up and grabbed onto the front of Cougar's sweatshirt. Cougar held Jensen as he cried quietly.

When it seemed the tears had subsided Cougar spoke,

"Come inside."

"Yeah," Jake hoarsely said quietly, "I'm freezing my balls off out here."

Cougar grinned as he helped Jensen up and inside.

It wasn't til later, when Jensen had passed out on the couch with his head in Cougar's lap, that Cougar called his mother to say he wouldn't be coming.

"Es mi mejor amigo _(Its my best friend)_. He's not going home for Christmas and I don't want to leave him alone." 

"¿Por que? ¿Problemas familiares?" _("Why? Family problems?")_

"Mas o menos. No es mi historia." _("More or less. It's not my story.")_

"Veo. Tu es un amigo bueno. Te amo Carlito." _("I see. You are a good friend. I love you Carlito.")_

"Te amo tambien mama." _("I love you too mama.")_

 

The next day Cougar's mother, sisters, and their families surprise them both by bringing the Alvarez Christmas to them.

Jake never had a better Christmas until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note:   
> The next Christmas the team doesnt get to go home, so they celebrate Christmas together. And Jake glitter bombs all of their presents...  
> ....except Cougars.


	4. Five Against the Fortress? More Like One Kicking Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hostage Situation

This was inspired by a post by booknerdhp on Tumblr who wrote:

> "Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait."

What I love about this one is that everyone expects Cougar to be the one saving Jensen and leaving a wake of death and destruction in his wake. Which, I mean, I can totally see and can actually recommend a fic that has a similar scene ([Security Blanket](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242705) by [Cattraine ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine)on AO3, seriously, go check it out).

And I am sure that wading in to save Jensen is something that Cougar does regularly in some sort of fashion. 

But I absolutely love the idea of Jensen doing it. Everyone seems to forget that he is a badass! Seriously people?!? Did we not watch the same movie (or read the same comic)?! Jensen can kick ass!

So, imagine it:

Cougar's position up high in his sniper nest gets compromised and Cougar gets taken by the bad guys. AND! The rest of the Losers get captured as well, all save for Jensen. He was holed up somewhere else helping the unit remotely, or was being all sneaky and getting into the bad guy's place for intel while the others were acting as a distraction. 

So Jensen is out on his own with 50 dudes with AKs between him and his team. 

Jump to the rest of the team's perspective. They are all bound and held in the same cell or whatever. Anyway you put it they are all together but cant free themselves. Bad guys are being bad guys and trying to get information out of them the best way that bad guys know best. 

Suddenly, they all hear explosions and gun shots and screaming coming from outside the building. Then from inside the building. Then from just outside the room. Think of the Jaws theme song. Slowly getting louder and closer until it strikes!

Then it suddenly goes dead silent from outside. The bad guys inside the room are all pissing themselves and concentrating on the door where all the noises were coming through. But Jensen drops in silently from above, Im thinking skylight or upper floor or rafters or some shit like that, landing right behind them. And with nothing but one of Roque's knives that he pilfered before the Op and his bare hands, slaughters the bad guys. 

When he's done he is covered in blood and dirt and what looks like to be little chunks of flesh stick to his clothing and hair. Jensen calmly walks up to Cougar with his boyish grin and pecks him on the forehead.

"Sorry for the wait kitty cat." he says, smiling. Something to note is that there was all that muck on his lips too, and left a bit of it on Cougar's forehead from the kiss.

"Oh so he gets an apology but we dont?" asks Pooch as Jensen starts working them free.

"Outstanding Jensen." congratulates Clay.

"Is that my knife?" complains Roque.

"Not so much as a thanks. You see what I put up with Cougs?" 

Cougar just has his forehead all crinkled up and trying to look up at his own forehead.

"Gross." Is all the sniper says.

"Yeah, sorry about that." apologizes Jensen. "But that's why I kissed your forehead and not your lips."

 

Later, when everyone is free and safe and washed up and taken care of, Cougar and Jensen fuck each other into the bed sheets. Seeing Jake be the badass no one expects him to be always gets Cougar flustered _if you know what I mean._

 

 

 


	5. Ohana Means Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... And Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten.
> 
> Lilo & Stitch

Jake fell in love with the movie Lilo & Stitch the first time he saw it with his niece. He immediately pirated the movie as soon as he got to a computer, then bought the DVD, and the soundtrack. 

He would watch it constantly, to the point that the _ENTIRE_ team knew it by heart. 

He related most closely to Stitch, "Because Stitch is awesome, that's why!" (direct quote from Jensen when asked why). But the truth was that he associated with Stitch because the little alien was weird and destructive and was programmed "wrong" and had felt lonely until he had found his family, his Ohana.

Jake took to calling the team 'Ohana', which at first would illicit groans and numerous "Shut the fuck up!"s, gradually became something that the team took to saying themselves.

They were Ohana.

They were family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Lilo & Stitch


	6. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into the relationship between Jensen and Pooch.

**Jensen:** Pooch, you're like the brother I never had.

 **Pooch:** Jensen. You're like the brother I never wanted.

 **Jensen:** Awww, I love you too Poochman!

 **Pooch:** *affectionately exasperated* Yeah, yeah. Shut up.


	7. Pick Up Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tumblr poster missblackstar1678
> 
> "yes yes good. BUT! Who in your OTP waits at the airport for the other while holding a huge, bedazzled poster emblazoned with the word NERD?"

Jake picks up everyone on the Losers team from the airport with a huge garish sparkly crazy sign.

EVERY. DAMN. TIME.

And sometimes he makes it look like some sappy reunion after a long time being apart. Fake tears and everything.

One time he even managed to tackle Pooch with a hug, knocking them both to the floor.

The one time he tried it on Cougar, the sniper sidestepped and Jake went crashing to the floor. Only to pop up and hug Cougar anyway. 

Its actually Cougar who surprises Jake when he picks up the Tech from the airport with a small, un-bedazzled sign that said " **NERD** " in thick black sharpy.

Jake loved it and has kept it ever since.


End file.
